I want you
by LostInFictionalWorlds
Summary: Who exactly wants who? And who was the first to reach this conclusion? Klaine!Cheerios AU.


**Klaine. AU. Cheerios.**

**Based on this Tumblr post **** post/115797231471/kurtscoffee-blackbirdprince-au-kurt-finds-an**

**Unbeta'd. Just a quick, fun little something I wanted to do.**

**I want you**

"Oh my god, I want this guy- I mean uh…look… you guys, we need this guy." Kurt, clears his throat, flutters his eyelashes a bit and then continues to stare at the screen of his laptop, set up in the gym locker room whilst his gaggle of cheerio girls gather around him.

Kurt tries to hinder the amount of excitement that is actually bubbling up inside of him, but quite honestly? He's desperate. The _team _are desperate. National Cheerleading Championships are less than a month away, and the McKinley High Cheerio's, though fabulous as they are need something different, they need that edge. They need to step up their game and they need the guy who is currently dancing away in a short, grainy video on Kurt's laptop screen, swaying his hips, shimmying his shoulders and showing off an incredible set of vocal chords.

Kurt points to the screen. "Look at those moves, his hips, his arms, and that voice…" There's a giggle behind him and Kurt clears his throat, ignoring the heat pooling circles in to his cheeks, he turns around to glare over his shoulder. "Who um, who did you say this is?"

"Blaine Anderson." Santana, Kurt's second in command replies. "That's his audition for America's Got Talent. He entered last year, but didn't get through to the finals."

"Why? He's pretty damn good?" One of the other girls asks.

"Think they said he was too young, needed more experience or something. Told him to try again in a few years time." Santana answers in a well rehearsed manner.

"Well too late, they've lost out." Kurt says very matter of fact. "He goes to this school, you say?" He asks, interest pitched high and noticeable within his voice with a tone of something else, something secretive.

"Yup, that's why I'm showing you this video, I knew you'd like him." Santana answers, patting at Kurt's shoulder.

"He's a band kid, he plays the guitar and piano and stuff. I danced in last years Spring Show featuring his music. He's nice." This time it's Brittany speaking as she steps up from behind and links her arm in with Santana's, nudging at her with her hip and shoulder as they grin at each other.

"Bring him to me." Kurt says, snapping the lid of his laptop closed. What Kurt says almost always goes. When he talks, people listen. When he moves people watch and clear the way for him and his posse.

As head Cheerio he rules the school hallways, charms the teaching staff and always gets what he wants.

"I want Blaine Anderson…for the team. On the team." Kurt says, his voice steady and sure as he stands and spins around, sparing a glance at the semicircle of girls around him, with curled ponytails neatly tied up high on their heads and their red and white cheerleading uniforms sitting tight on their bodies.

With a nod of each head the room empties as the girls all pile out. "What Hummel wants, Hummel gets." Santana singsongs as her and Brittany skip out of the room, giggling.

"Always." Kurt smirks.

About a half hour later just before the end of lunch break Santana finds Kurt in his prime spot in the cafeteria. He's sitting primly at the biggest, cleanest table in the hall, with a half eaten salad and a bottle of coconut water in front of him and a magazine in his hands.

"I think this is something you're gonna have to handle yourself." She says as she approaches Kurt, looking down on him as he lowers the magazine and flicks only a half interested gaze up at her.

"What?"

"Blaine Anderson. He won't listen to my pitch. You're up."

"Is that so?" Kurt asks, arching an eyebrow as he stands, neatly closing his magazine and slides out from the table.

Santana nods, her lips pressed tight together, but there's a flicker of something in her dark eyes. Something almost daring and devious in a very Santana like way but Kurt just can't name it.

"Where is he?"

Kurt has never entered the Glee club choir room before. He's thought about it yes, back when before he met his girls and tried on his famous uniform for the first time. Music and singing had always been a thing for him, but cheerleading when he ventured down that road became something extraordinary for him, and Kurt hasn't looked back since.

He lifts his hand to wrap his knuckles against the wood of the choir room door, but instead thinks better of it and pushes the door open with a hard shove, causing it to swing wide and bump into the doorstop.

There's a small group of students inside, and a big collective clang of instruments and singing voices. All heads whip around to where Kurt is standing in the doorway, and after a quick look around Kurt spots him. _Him. _Blaine Anderson.

He's sitting hunched over a keyboard, the only person not actually looking Kurt's way as his fingers fly over the keys creating a lovely lifting tune.

Ok so Kurt will admit that yes, Blaine is cute, handsome even. Ok he's actually gorgeous with dark hair slicked back, bright honey coloured eyes and a usually wide toothy grin on his pink, plump lips. Not to mention his body, all tight and compact, clothed in something bright and bold that doesn't leave a lot to the imagination, complete with muscled arms and legs, a broad chest and a slim waist. Yum.

Kurt collects his thoughts, tugs determinately at his mocha coloured, wool cardigan and puts on his best bitch face as he steps in to the room.

"Blaine Anderson?" Blaine looks up at him, his fingers lifting up off of the keys with a clash of notes. Kurt doesn't wait for him to answer.

"Listen, I need you in Cheerio's." There's a glint in Blaine eyes, a flash of something teasing and mischievous as his lips curve into somewhat of a smirk. Kurt continues staring, looking as bored and unimpressed with his surroundings as he normally does.

"Umm, no." Blaine answers quietly. "No, thank you. I already told your _girls _my answer." He says as politely and charming as possible as he looks up to Kurt.

The look Kurt gives him in return is far from warm and welcoming, even a couple kids turn in their chairs to face the other way, some of them starting up quiet conversations and one even subtly trying to tip toe out of the room.

Kurt sucks in a breath, his bright blue eyes clouding over with a stormy gray. Blaine breathes in with him, his eyes dancing as he watches Kurt, waiting for his reaction.

"That wasn't a question." Kurt starts lowly, lips curling with a slow, slight head shake. He points directly at Blaine, and Blaine flinches like he feels Kurt's actual touch seep deep down into his bones. He sways his hips as he turns to strut right back through the door he barged through. "Practice tomorrow, 3pm. Don't be late." Kurt calls out over his shoulder, and then he's gone.

The next afternoon as Blaine makes his way down the hallway toward the gym, his name is called from behind him. He turns to the sound of the voice just as Santana strides up to him, her dark pony swinging high in the air behind her.

Blaine stands still, staring at her, waiting for her to say something but when all she does is wink and grin devilishly as she swishes past him toward the gym, Blaine can't help but grin back, biting his lip.

He follows her soundlessly and tips his head in thanks when she holds the gym door open for him.

"Welcome to the party, Anderson."

"Anderson. Get showered and changed. I want you in my office in ten minutes." Coach Sylvester's voice rings out loudly through the large gym hall, as the Cheerio's try to catch their breath through sips of water and rubs of their towels.

They all head off towards the changing rooms as Blaine stands still, eyes on the main doors as he watches Kurt grab his bag from the benches and leaves.

"He doesn't change with us here in school." Brittany says as she passes Blaine, watching his line of eyesight.

Blaine nods, unable to keep his hopeful expression dropping from his face until the coach yells his name again and he scurries off towards the changing area.

Ten minutes later, Blaine is cleaned up, changed out of his workout clothes and into a brand new, formfitting brilliant white and tomato red Cheerio's outfit. He stands in Coach Sylvester's office as she stands from her desk and comes to stand just inches from Blaine.

"Ok, so you're on the team. Congratulations." Blaine tries to nod and smile in a way that doesn't say "_yeeeahhh!" _

The coach watches him carefully. "You just want to get into Lady Hummel's pants, don't you?" She asks, her voice eerily quiet.

Blaine may be taken aback with the question but he can't deny it. Not really. Not after coming this far.

He danced and worked his ass off back there in the gym and out on the field. Everyone could see it and Blaine certainly didn't miss the way Kurt's eyes lingered on his body after his high jump and splits routine. He wasn't surprised that he was accepted on to the team right away with a Cheerio's gym kit and bag thrust at him. He just didn't think he'd get _caught_ this soon.

Blaine starts to shake his head, but as coach Sylvester's icy stare deepens, he lets his eyes slip closed and his shake turns into a defeated nod. Perfectly demonstrating the guilty look of a boy caught with his fingers in his crush's cookie jar.

"I thought so." The coach says as she steps away from him and back toward her desk. "Good. Good for him. And obviously you, too."

Blaine's eyes snap open. "Huh?"

There's a flash in her eyes and a smirk on her lips as she looks down at some papers on her desk. "See you again tomorrow, Anderson. You're good. Don't forget to press your uniform. Look at your diet recommendations and you'll find a thong in your gym kit. Wear it; you'll thank me after your first pyramid itch."

The following afternoon the hallways start to clear of students as the bell to end the school day rings out loud and clear.

Blaine dumps his bag and books in his locker and heads off towards the gym, a red piece of lingerie balled up in his hand, because he'll take _it_ to show his commitment but wearing _it_ will be another step to climb toward.

As he rounds the corner he spots Kurt ahead of him, looking as impeccable as ever.

Blaine can't hold his tongue.

"You happy now?" He calls out, ducking his face down to try and cover up his smile as Kurt turns to look back at him, his face a picture.

Blaine walks closer, watches the way Kurt's throat works as his mouth opens and closes, looking for the words to reply with.

"I'm not easily pleased." Is what Kurt finally replies with, with a carefully placed finger sweeping his fringe back into place. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are positively shining. "But at least you listened to my request."

He could do it now, he could tell him now, Blaine thinks. He could grab Kurt and hold him and kiss him and tell him how hot he is and how gorgeous he looks, and that he would happily do a hundred back flips and get on his knees to form a pyramid…so as long as Kurt was right there with him. Beside him, up above, underneath…it doesn't really matter to Blaine.

Kurt swallows hard and Blaine watches his Adams apple bob, his chest rising with deep, silent breaths. Blaine takes a step forward, his eyes drop to Kurt's bag hanging from his shoulder and his hand reaches out automatically towards it.

"Let me take that for you?" Blaine asks. "We, we could walk together, to- to practice?"

Kurt regards Blaine for a second, thinks about his question and watches the way his hand lingers in the air between them. Finally his lips curl up into a grin. He looks almost impressed.

"I never say no to free, offered manual labour." He says and then steps forward and passes Blaine toward the direction of the gym, hands on his hips as they sashay this way and that.

Blaine fist bumps the air behind Kurt's back, before flinching and curling his hand up to his side when Kurt pauses and looks back over his shoulder at him.

"You planning on wearing that?" Kurt asks, nodding his head down at the balled up, red fabric, still tight within Blaine's fist.

Blaine flushes red from his neck to his cheeks and his toes and fingers start to tingle. "I um, uh I, ah…"

"Don't sweat it." Kurt grins, hip jutting out. "That wasn't a hard question, was it?"

And before Blaine can try and articulate an answer Kurt digs a finger into the waistline of his uniformed pants by his hip until there's a very audible and very obvious snap of a thin, elastic fabricated band slapping against skin.

Blaine gives it minute before he continues following Kurt down the hall to the gym, persistently tugging downwards at the hem of his shirt to at least try and cover the tops of his thighs and groin.

The Cheerio's breeze pass the invitational's that get them into the championships with flying colours. With Britney gyrating, Kurt high kicking and Blaine putting all of the sass that he possesses into one hip movement, they of course pass the semi-finals too.

This brings them just a week away from the final round of the competition.

As spring slowly folds into summer and the sun plays havoc with rehydration and sweat patches, things start to heat up both on and off the field.

Kurt seems to make every single practice a reason to wind Blaine up until he's breathing heavily, tugging frustratingly at his wayward curls and all but drenching himself with his water bottle.

They change together everyday, in separate cubicles but always together. Kurt now has a reason to grace the locker room with his presence.

They talk and laugh and tease each other during warm ups. They flirt harmlessly even when they think that nobody else knows what's going on, not even each other. They walk together in and out of every practice, and Blaine easily balances both his own and Kurt's bags over his shoulder. They become inseparable. They sit together at lunch. Kurt calls Blaine on an evening to whine at him about a sensible skin regime and Blaine loves every single moment of it.

Blaine still goes to glee club, there was in issue with clashing schedules at the beginning but Coach Sylvester made it clear that she wanted to keep Blaine on the team and made reasonable negotiations with Mr Schuester, the vocal coach. Some say that are rumours of bribery and blackmail flying around, but there isn't enough evidence to bring it to justice.

Kurt visits Blaine in the glee club choir room one afternoon before practice starts, its like routine to them now.

As the room clears out around them and Blaine stands from his seat at the piano, Kurt closes the choir room door leaving the two of them alone and then pushes Blaine back down into a chair.

"You know, practice starts in fifteen minutes, right?" Blaine asks him, his face open, eyes wide and bright. There's a look of surprise, humour and undeniable desire on his face.

Kurt peers back at him from over a shoulder, a cute dreamy smile on his face as he rolls his eyes and folds his arms over his chest.

"Blaine, why are you here? Like _really here?_" Kurt asks, finally turning around to look at Blaine. His expression is soft, not mad or anything of the sort, he look's kind of interested and little amused.

"Um… in the choir room? Because I just had an early glee rehearsal and now we're going to cheerio practice, just like we do every other day?"

"Cut out the innocent _I don't know what's going on routine_." Kurt laughs out, biting his lip. "You and I both know that you love being in the cheerio's and you're actually pretty damn good. Why did you say no in the beginning, what's your deal?"

Blaine blinks, exhales a breath and then stands, stepping forward until he's just a few feet away from Kurt. If he reached an arm out he could curl a hand around Kurt's shoulder, or arm, or hip. He could draw him forward towards his chest and take him into his arms and tell Kurt all that he needs to know with just the gentle press of lips on lips.

And then Blaine decides to do just that.

Kurt gasps when Blaine lunges for him, grabs him by the shoulders until they're chest to chest and brings their mouths together with the softest brush of lips.

"That's why." Blaine breathes over and around Kurt's mouth as he dips back in for a quick peck. "_You're _why. You're my deal."

"Blaine." Kurt whispers. His tone is questioning even as his arms up come up around Blaine's back, his hands curling around Blaine's neck and up to the nape towards a few dangling curls that have escaped the slick hold.

"I've always liked you Kurt. I've always wanted you. You never noticed me but we had History class together last year, I sat right behind you. You would always look behind to look back at the clock on the wall and I always thought you would notice me, but you never did. Though you checked the time like a dozen times every lesson. But- but you're so popular…I-I needed you to want me first. That's why I asked…"

"Santana." Kurt says by way of an answer. Blaine can see the cogs turning behind those beautiful blue eyes. Blaine nods.

"I introduced her to Brittany, put in a few good words for her. And then when Britney joined the Cheerio's and they became a _thing, _I asked Santana for a favour in return."

"Of course you did." Kurt smiles. "How cunning."

"Cunning good or cunning bad?" Blaine asks, only then realizing that Kurt still has his arms around him.

Kurt's hold tightens as he dips his face, warm, sweet Mentos breath whooshing passed Blaine's cheek towards his ear.

"What do you think?" Kurt whispers, his lips just brushing the very corner of Blaine's earlobe as he speaks. "Here's a secret. I sat in that seat in history class for a reason."

Blaine's breath hitches as hope floods his chest, pooling into his stomach. He feels almost giddy.

"What reason was that?" He manages to mumble, biting his lip as Kurt's lips trace the tiny freckle situated just behind his ear.

"Put it this way." Kurt purrs into his ear. "I always wear my watch on my wrist. Work it out honey."

The End.

**Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
